


The Lion Queen

by Jackjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Jackjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving a life, Carter is taken for the lioness goddess Sekhmet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Ouch! #5

A scream shattered the stillness of P4J-813’s golden afternoon. SG-1, scouting the quiet countryside around the Stargate, snapped instantly alert.  


“So much for a Sunday walk in the park.” Jack’s eyes raked the area, searching for anything out of place in the peaceful scene.  


“This way.” Carter gestured toward a small grove off to their left.  


At a nod from O’Neill, the team took off running as a second scream rent the air.  


Carter was in the lead when they emerged from the trees near a small pond. On its bank cowered a woman, the apparent source of the screams.  


The woman’s brightly colored, festive dress was in stark contrast to the terror etched across her dusky features. Her mass of long, black hair was pinned back, but loosened strands straggled across her face, adding to her distraught appearance. Her outstretched arms held back two small boys straining to peer around her. A little girl lay motionless on the ground behind them.  


Facing them was a large boarlike creature with a dirty brown hide and tiny porcine eyes. Snarling and viciously baring a set of sharp teeth, it paced first to one side, then the other, preparing to attack.  


Evaluating the situation, Carter swung her HK MP-5 into position and fired at the animal. With a loud squeal, it fell onto its side, squirming briefly before subsiding into an inert mass.  


While Jack and Teal’c checked on the beast’s condition, Carter and Daniel approached the woman and children.

“Praise the gods. My babies!” The woman pulled the boys into a fierce hug, weeping as she looked up at the newcomers. “My thanks to you. The wazri would have killed us all!”  


“What’s wrong with her?” Sam dropped to her knees by the little girl, still lying insensate on the grass.  


This drew a wail from the woman, which set the boys to crying as well. “My little Paheris, my precious one. The water has claimed her. She is drowned!”  


“Maybe not,” Sam contradicted, dropping her rifle and tipping the child’s head back. “Daniel, wanna give me a hand here?”  


“We might be able to help,” Daniel calmed the woman who’d extended an anxious hand as though to stop them. Kneeling next to Sam, he waited for her to break off the mouth-to-mouth, then proceeded to pump the girl’s chest. Repeating the sequence, they tried again and again until at last they received a response: the girl choked and coughed. Quickly they turned her over, allowing her to expel the water she had taken in.  


As the child gasped for breath, her mother released her hold on the boys and pulled her daughter into her embrace. She patted and felt her all over, holding her at arms’ length and then hugging her closely. She looked up at the strangers with fresh tears in her eyes.  


The boys stopped their sniffling and began to smile, jumping up and down as they caught the adults’ happy mood. Suddenly one tugged on his mother’s skirt and pointed past her at two men and a woman running towards them.  


Jack and Teal’c walked over to join them. “The animal’s dead meat. Nice shooting, Captain,” O’Neill complimented as he kept a wary eye on the new arrivals.

The trio embraced the woman and children, exclaiming and casting looks of curiosity and amazement towards SG-1, particularly Sam. All were dressed like the mother in bright clothes that had the look of party finery. Dark complected, with skin tones ranging from deep chocolate to light bronze and hair uniformly black, their ancestry could have ranged from African to middle Eastern. They looked human.  


“Menrassa, we set out to discover what was keeping you. We saw all that happened as we came,” the woman said to the tearful mother. “Thank the gods you are saved!”  


“I have never seen the like of this weapon!” one of the men marvelled.  


“Such skill at healing is a wonder,” said the other.  


“It is Sekhmet herself,” declared Menrassa, gazing at Sam in awe. “No one less could have saved us from the beast and returned my daughter to life as she did.”  


At her words, her companions stared at Sam and began to nod agreement. “Sekhmet, yes, it is indeed Sekhmet,” they murmured.  


“Daniel?” Jack looked inquiringly at the anthropologist.  


“Uh, Sekhmet, right, the lioness goddess,” Daniel explained. “She was the Egyptian goddess of war and strife, also of healing, generally portrayed as a woman with the head of a lioness and a golden...” Cocking his head, he regarded Sam’s blonde hair shining in the sunlight, “...mane.”  


Reaching a tentative hand to her short-cropped tresses, Sam watched her teammates staring speculatively at her hair. “That’s ridiculous. I’m hardly the goddess type.”  


“Oh, I don’t know, Captain,” Jack said with a grin. “You roared in here gun blazing, then topped it off with some nice dramatic first aid - warrior, healer, sounds like goddess material to me.”  


One of the men dropped to his knees, followed by the others. “Great Sekhmet, you honor us by your presence. We would ask you and your... minions to grace us with a visit to our humble village.”

“You’d better answer them, Captain,” Jack waved his permission. “They might not listen to us minions.”  


With a sound of frustration, Sam turned to face the planet’s inhabitants. “Please get up,” she urged. “I’m not a goddess. None of us are gods. We’re people just like you.” Grasping Menrassa’s hands, she pulled the woman to her feet. “Please believe me, I’m not Sekhmet. My name is Carter.”  


“Truly, you are not the great goddess?” Menrassa asked in bewilderment.  


“Truly,” Sam emphasized. She introduced her teammates. “It was a simple technique called CPR that saved your daughter. We can show you if you like.”  


Slowly the others rose to their feet, looking doubtfully from Carter to the rest of the team.  


“Not a god in the bunch,” Jack reassured them. “Look, we came here from, uh...” Reflecting that it wouldn’t help their status as non-gods to bring up the Stargate, he decided to withhold mention of it for the time being. “...From a long way away from here, a place called Earth. We’re travelers, explorers. We’re here to visit, meet new people, make friends... you know, schmooze.”  


“Whether god or human, you are welcome here,” the man who’d first knelt told them. “I would hear of this Earth whose people have such skills.”  


“Yes, I am grateful in any case,” Menrassa said, “and we still must honor you for what you’ve done. Please come with us to our village. We are having a wedding celebration today and you must join us. I brought the children to gather fresh wildflowers for the bride’s hair.” She picked up a basket of colorful blooms which had been discarded during the crisis.

“Yes, come, especially since you have provided this fresh wazri meat,” invited the second man, walking over to the dead animal. “We will carry it back and add it to the banquet. The bride and groom will be most gratified.”  


“Oh good, I’d hate to show up empty-handed,” said Jack. “Nothing says ‘Congratulations and Happy Honeymoon’ like bacon on the hoof.”

***

The entire population was in attendance at the celebration. From a distance, the guests in their brightly colored clothes looked like a melted rainbow splashed across the green field. Tables had been set up outside the village proper and cooking smells wafted through the air, pungent and sweet and tangy all blending to form a delicious combination. The wazri was borne proudly to the roasting pit to be prepared for the feast.  


Across the field, a group of musicians played a varied collection of stringed instruments, drums, and pipes. A few people danced to the tune, joining hands and weaving their steps through intricate patterns of curves and circles. Others strolled among the tables, chatting and laughing.  


The story of Carter’s slaying of the wazri and saving of Paheris swept through the gathering and earned SG-1 a warm welcome. After being presented to the bride and groom who formally endorsed their invitation to the reception, they found a spot at the edge of the crowd where they could look things over.  


“So, Teal’c, know anything about this Sekhmet?” Jack quietly inquired, assuring they were not overheard. “Would that be the Goa’uld who controls this planet?”  


“I am not certain,” the Jaffa responded. “I have heard the same information which Daniel Jackson shared, but no more. I do not believe she is anyone with whom Apophis was much involved.”  


“It isn’t likely they see much of her, sir, if they mistook me for her,” Carter pointed out.

“I’ll buy that. Okay, we may not have a Goa’uld situation here, but I suggest we split up and see what we can learn from the locals - discreetly,” Jack instructed. “It’s a party, people... mingle.”  


He watched his team disperse through the crowd. Sam was passed eagerly from one group to the next, all wanting to get close to the wonder who had breathed life back into the child Paheris. Daniel wandered around, soaking up details of the local customs as he constantly asked questions with his habitual fascination. A very attractive young woman immediately latched onto Teal’c, flirting openly with the serious Jaffa, who responded in his customarily courteous manner.  


Jack circulated through the throng, trying to pick up hints of any Goa’uld activity in the area. As far as he could learn, there had been none for some years. There was a temple to this goddess of theirs in the village, but they hadn’t set eyes on her or any other Goa’uld in recent memory. This news was fine by him.  


Eventually they met up again by the serving table. Loading up their plates, they found seats. Jack shared his findings and collected reports from his team. They’d all come to the same conclusion: this planet had been neglected by the Goa’ulds for years. Deciding that if they were required to include cultural research on their missions, they might as well make the most of it, Jack directed them to relax and enjoy the meal and the remainder of the celebration.  


Daniel was the first to try the roast wazri. “Mm, not bad,” he said. “In fact...”  


“If you say it tastes like chicken...” Sam began warningly.  


“No, not chicken.” Blue eyes blinked at her from behind glass lenses. “More like, uh... something wild... duck maybe, or quail. Try some.”  


“Nothing like game you bagged yourself, eh, Captain?” Jack teased.

“Yes, sir,” Sam said doubtfully, but helped herself to a sample of the meat. “It is good,” she said in surprise. “You’d never think it from that brute’s ugly looks.”  


“What do you think, Teal’c? Teal’c?” Daniel repeated, looking up from his plate.  


“I think Teal’c’s... occupied,” Jack said.  


The flirtatious woman had again approached the Jaffa. After leaning close to murmur something in his ear, she laughed softly, then walked slowly away. The three men watched appreciatively as she sashayed off into the crowd.  


“When did you become such a smooth operator?” Daniel asked him.  


An elevated eyebrow was his response. “I was endeavoring to schmooze as O’Neill instructed.”  


Jack hid a smile behind his drinking glass. “Teal’c, there’s mingling and then there’s mingling, if you know what I mean.”  


“I do not.”  


“We gotta take you to more parties. You’ll learn.”  


Someone began to sing. Finishing their meal, the group wandered away from the banquet table towards the music. Most of the guests had gathered around the musicians and SG-1 threaded in and out, trying to find a vantage point from which they could see.  


“Car-ter,” called a familiar voice, and Sam turned to see Menrassa behind her. Standing with her was a tall, elegant woman with intense eyes, whom she introduced as Turabis, the high priestess of Sekhmet’s temple.  


“It’s very nice to meet you. You understand that I have no connection with your goddess,” Sam smiled as she took the woman’s hand. “I’m just a visitor here.”

The priestess held her hand and gazed searchingly into her eyes before letting go. “You may not be Sekhmet herself,” she admitted, “but surely you are a sign sent by her to bless us on this joyous occasion.”  


“Well, I don’t know about that,” Sam countered. “I’m just glad I was able to help.”  


“I wish to show you our temple,” the priestess offered.  


“I’d love to see it. I know Daniel would want to come, too.” She looked around but the crowd had swallowed her friends.  


“You are the sign of the lioness,” Turabis responded. “I would wish you to enter first alone, as a gesture to Sekhmet that we have accepted her blessing. It is a custom. We can go now and the others will be welcome later, if you have no objection.”  


“No, I don’t see why not. That’s why we’re here, to learn about your customs.” Sam turned to the other woman. “Menrassa, could you please tell Daniel where to meet me when you see him?”  


Agreeing, the woman parted company with them. Turabis led Sam away from the wedding and they wove their way through the village streets.  


“Is the temple far?” Sam asked, looking around her with interest at the homes they passed.  


“No, just at the other end of the village, and it is a small village.”  


Sam identified the building as soon as it came into sight. It was pyramidal in shape, but much smaller than the Goa’uld pyramids she’d seen. Hesitating, she shook off her feelings of foreboding. It would be foolish to start judging places based simply on their design. Maintaining a comforting grip on her rifle, she followed the priestess through the door.  


It was cool inside, shaded from the sun’s glare. The large, airy room was decorated with lion figures of varying sizes and configurations. An altar dominated one end, where a door led presumably to the inner recesses of the temple.

“Oh, Daniel is going to love this. What beautiful artwork!” Sam crossed to the altar to examine a lifesize painting of a lioness-headed woman.  


“Then we will show him. But first, you must share a cup of Sekhmet’s tea with me, to give thanks to her for sending you to us.”  


Sam turned from the picture. “Tea sounds lovely. What’s it like?”  


“It is an herbal tea, made from the herb we consider sacred to Sekhmet. I am certain you will find it stimulating. We always keep a supply ready.” Gliding gracefully onto the altar, Turabis busied herself at a small stand that held a large pot, some cups, and a variety of jars and implements. Her preparations complete, she returned and gestured to the chairs set along the side wall.  


Sam took a seat and accepted a cup of the hot liquid. Sniffing appreciatively at the fragrant aroma of the steam, she took a tentative sip. “Mm, it’s quite good.” She swallowed again.  


“I felt sure you would think so.” Smiling, the priestess refilled her cup.  


Sam drank deeply and settled down for a cozy chat.

***

“Are you sure you got the directions straight?” Jack sounded grumpy as he traipsed across the village with Daniel and Teal’c. Truth was, he felt a bit guilty about Carter’s disappearance. He didn’t want to think he’d gotten distracted by a party to the point of losing track of his team. On the other hand, there didn’t appear to be any danger and he had told them to mingle, so the captain was just following orders.  


“This is the way Menrassa said to come. The temple should be right... there.”  


Jack followed Daniel’s pointing finger and saw the small pyramid just ahead. “Good. As soon as we collect Carter, I think it’s time we wrap things up and head on home.”

“As long as I get some time to look around inside first,” Daniel agreed. “At least long enough to record anything significant. I find the warrior and healer aspects embodied in one god fascinating...”  


They halted in front of the pyramid when they saw a woman appear in the doorway. From the description Menrassa had given them, she must be the priestess Turabis.  


“Yo! We’re looking for Captain Carter,” Jack hailed her.  


“She is here.” Turabis spoke calmly but made no move to leave the doorway.  


“Well, we’d like to see her,” Daniel said, “and I’d appreciate a chance to see your temple as well. May we come in and look around?”  


“You are not welcome here.” The ungracious answer stopped him in mid-step.  


At Daniel’s perplexed look, Jack simply turned back to the priestess and said, “Fine. Just send the captain out then and we’ll be on our way.”  


“You may not have her. We are keeping her.”  


“Excuse me?” Jack said, thunderstruck. “What do you mean ‘keeping her?’”  


“L-look, if this is about the Sekhmet thing, I thought we straightened all that out,” Daniel put in. “Sam is not a god. None of us are gods.”  


“We know that. We are not fools,” Turabis sniffed disdainfully.  


“Then return Captain Carter to us now,” Teal’c commanded. “She is not your enemy. Indeed she has proven herself most helpful to you.”  


“Carter is the living incarnation of the goddess. She will be our symbol of the lioness during this long period while our goddess is away. And when the time is right and Sekhmet returns to us,” she paused ominously, “Carter may serve as the new host to the goddess.”

“Host? To a Goa’uld? Not damn likely,” Jack answered, raising his weapon menacingly. “Out of our way. If you won’t send her out, then we’re coming in to get her.”  


“We will not allow that.”  


“For cryin’ out loud, who’s gonna stop us? You? And what army?”  


In answer, Turabis raised her hands. From either side, warriors armed with staff weapons appeared around the walls of the pyramid.  


“I had to ask. Take cover!” Jack yelled, diving behind a handy tree. He watched an energy bolt sizzle into nothingness as it struck the empty spot where he’d been standing an instant earlier. An answering flash from his left drew his eyes to a piece of statuary where Teal’c had taken shelter. Good. Now where was Daniel?  


Jack fired a burst from his assault rifle around the tree towards the temple’s guards while he scanned the area to his right. He couldn’t see the scientist but the sound of shots fired from a handgun pinpointed Daniel’s new location at the side of a small building. Jack was glad to see he’d had the sense to get under decent cover. The kid was learning. He returned his attention to the enemy.  


He only counted four guards: pretty even odds. He estimated their chance of rescuing Carter to be very good. He leaned around the tree to fire another round. This might be easier if they could take out the leader, but the priestess was no longer in sight. She must have slipped back inside the doorway, leaving her goons to fight the battle.  


Jack saw one of the guards go down under a blast from Teal’c’s staff weapon. One down. Now the odds were even.

Or not. Jack jumped as energy struck the side of the tree. The shot came from behind him. Crouching into the shadow of the tree, he fired, sweeping the area. A warrior pitched forward onto the ground, his weapon clattering beside him. While their attention had been on the four guards at the pyramid, others had moved around to come at them from the rear, perhaps from the sides. They could be surrounded. Jack wondered how many were out there in the gathering dusk.  


Another bolt hit the side of the tree. Swinging his rifle around to take out this fresh threat, he fired just as the warrior there yanked something - someone - in front of him as a shield.  


“Daniel!” The name was ripped from Jack’s horrified throat. Time seemed to slow around him as he watched his bullet tear into his friend’s head. Blood poured down Daniel’s face as he sagged limply from his captor’s hand.  


“Nooooo!” Jack stared in denial at the body. Daniel couldn’t die. Not now. After surviving the suicide mission to Apophis’ ship against all expectations, this was how his friend met his end... at a party on a peaceful world devoid of Goa’ulds? How could he accept that? If he were capable of it, Jack would have laughed at the irony.  


He wondered if he was cursed. His son had been killed by his gun. Now he watched his friend killed by his gun... worse, by his own hand. History had repeated itself in the most ghastly way. Maybe he’d had the right idea on Abydos. Maybe if he’d succeeded in killing himself then, Daniel would be alive today.  


Jack blinked to clear the haze that had formed before his eyes. Seeming equally surprised at the turn of events, the warrior still held onto his now useless shield, staring transfixed at the body whose weight was tugging down his arm. Daniel was dead and the man responsible still lived? Without hesitation, Jack blew him away.

He watched the man fly backwards, the look of surprise still on his face and a bloody hole in his chest. It didn’t make up for Daniel’s death. Nothing could make up for that. Daniel was worth more than that nameless warrior, more than all of them put together. Jack would make them all pay. He’d take them all down, even if it meant going down with them. He didn’t much care right then and it might even be for the best if it stopped anything like this from happening again.  


With a roar that welled up from the depths of all his rage and loss and pain, Jack charged the temple, firing at the remaining guards.  


Dimly he was aware of Teal’c covering his back, battling the warriors who’d circled around them, but his focus was on the three still standing at the temple walls. In his fierce charge, he cut down two and headed for the third when his mag emptied. Not even taking the time to draw his handgun, he swung the rifle up to use as a club, switching to hand to hand as he closed with the warrior. He battered the guard’s head with the weapon’s stock and the man went down, but Jack could not stop. He swung again and again, beating at the enemy who had robbed him of his friend, yelling and sobbing by turns as he struck over and over.  


He heard someone calling his name, but he ignored it. He felt someone clutching at his shoulder and with a scream of outrage he whirled to face this new adversary. He froze, inches short of bashing the man in the face with his gun. “Daniel?” The name was a hoarse whisper of disbelieving sound.  


“Jack, it’s okay, you can stop now.” Daniel’s familiar voice penetrated the fog surrounding O’Neill. “I think you killed him.”  


Jack blinked as he slowly lowered the weapon and shook his head, still not comprehending. “Daniel, you’re dead. Aren’t you?”

A tentative smile curled the apparition’s lips. “Ahhh no, Jack, I’m fine. Really.” He reached out and gripped Jack’s shoulder. “See, I’m solid. No ghost. Though I guess I did come awfully close.” The grip tightened as Daniel swayed on his feet. His free hand reached past his blood-covered face to his head.  


“Here, sit down.” Reaching out to grasp his arms, Jack lowered him gently to the ground. He maintained the hold for a moment longer, fingers twined in the green jacket splotched with congealing blood, still half-expecting the welcome vision to vanish before his eyes. Hoping it wasn’t a trick of his overtaxed mind, he reluctantly let go.  


Teal’c joined them. “O’Neill, we have prevailed,” he reported.  


It took Jack a minute to connect the words with their meaning. “That’s good.” A glance showed him the Jaffa appeared unharmed, so Jack returned his attention to their injured teammate.  


“Daniel, let’s see where you’re hurt.” He carefully drew Daniel’s hand away from his head and examined the wound. Sticky blood still oozed from his scalp down the left side of his face. Smears coated the earpiece of his glasses and streaked the lens. As Jack attempted to part the long, matted hair, Daniel flinched away from his touch with a sharp gasp of pain. Jack cursed inwardly. If there was any way to spare the kid further suffering... he knew it had to be done, however. Biting his lip, he warned, “Daniel, I’m sorry, but I’ve got to get a look at that wound, even if it hurts. I’ll try my best to be quick.”  


“Sure, Jack. Go ahead.” Daniel braced himself, blue eyes gazing trustingly into brown.  


Dammit, why did the kid have to look at him like that? He had to know it was Jack who’d shot him. He was the only one besides Daniel himself who was firing bullets instead of energy bolts. Fortifying himself with a shaky breath, Jack tried again, his fingers probing as lightly as he could manage. He withdrew them as soon as possible.

“Good news, kid,” he said with a grin, relief washing away his reproachful reflections. “Looks like the bullet just grazed you. I swear you’ve got more lives than a cat. What are you, working on your fourth or fifth by now?”  


“I’ve lost count,” Daniel admitted with an unsteady laugh.  


“We’ll get you back through the Stargate to the doc as soon as we’ve retrieved Carter.” Jack’s brain kicked into automatic pilot, his military discipline reasserting itself and pushing down all his doubts and fears about the recent battle to focus on the mission. He was in command and they still had a rescue to accomplish. Time enough for self-examination when that was done. “Teal’c, you’re sure all the enemy out here have been neutralized?”  


“I am certain,” Teal’c replied. “However, we do not know how many await within the pyramid.”  


“We’ll take it slow. Daniel, can you walk?” He helped the scientist to his feet.  


Daniel stood a moment as though testing his balance, then took a couple tentative steps. “Yeah, I guess I passed out for a minute, and I’m still a little dizzy, but I’ll make it. Slow sounds manageable.”  


“Okay, let’s move in.”  


They filed through the doorway, Jack in the lead, Daniel behind him, and Teal’c guarding the rear.  


They entered a large room adorned with lion figures, some painted on the walls, others in the form of statues. All were brightly colored, the artistic style resembling that of ancient Egypt.  


“This temple is definitely dedicated to Sekhmet,” Daniel informed the others as he examined a small figurine. He indicated the altar. “It’s obviously used for worship or ceremonies of some kind.”  


“Of some kind,” Jack repeated uneasily. “Look at this.”

Daniel and Teal’c joined him and the three apprehensively regarded a small pile on the floor by some chairs - a pile made up of Carter’s discarded clothing and gear.  


“The captain wouldn’t leave her weapons lying around like this unless she was in trouble,” Jack said. “Look sharp, people.”  


They exited the room through the small door at the back of the altar. Finding themselves in a long corridor, they began to search methodically the rooms opening off either side. They’d found nothing by the time they reached the door at the end of the hallway.  


“Open sesame,” murmured Jack as he pulled that door wide and stepped through. He was in another large, open room, two stories high, but this one wasn’t empty. At an opening in the opposite wall at the height of the second story Captain Carter sat facing him, her bare feet dangling over the edge of the stage-like platform. She was wearing a simple, golden-yellow silky sleeveless dress. Her hands planted by her sides, she leaned out from her perch, gazing below, her smooth blonde hair all that could be seen of her head.  


“Carter!” he called.  


Behind him, Daniel entered the room and continued past him. Striding forward, his eyes on Sam, he didn’t watch where he was stepping until Teal’c’s strong arm snagged him and hauled him back. Startled, he looked down.  


Following his glance, Jack saw he’d almost stepped over the edge of an open pit in the floor between them and the opposite wall. At the bottom of the pit, pacing back and forth directly beneath Carter, was a very large, very real lioness.  


“Th-thanks, Teal’c,” Daniel stammered.  


“Hi, Jack-y!” Carter giggled. “Did you come to see the kitty, too?”

Jack winced. Daniel’s eyebrows rose in a fair imitation of Teal’c’s, and he opened his mouth, but Jack stopped him with a glare. “Don’t even go there.” Looking up, he saw Carter had raised her head and was now looking across at them, waving. “Uh, Captain?” he questioned, not sure if he’d heard correctly.  


Carter started swinging her legs, hitting her heels against the wall below her. She giggled again. “It’s a pretty kitty, huh?” That brought on more giggles. “Pretty kitty, pretty kitty,” she chanted softly.  


“Sam?” Daniel gazed up at his friend in concern.  


“Daniel!” Sam exclaimed joyfully. “Teal’c!” Jumping up from her perch, she teetered precariously on the brink for a breathless moment before regaining her balance. Leaning her arm against the wall, she proclaimed, “I wanna come down there with you.” She took a step out into the air before her.  


“No!” Two voices rang out together as both Jack and Daniel held up their arms to wave her back.  


“That would not be advisable, Captain Carter,” Teal’c said in a measured tone.  


“Okay,” Sam said with a shrug, placing her foot carefully back down on the floor, “but you’re being silly. It’ll be easier to talk if I come down.”  


“No, because,” Jack thought fast, “because we’re coming up there. You just wait and we’ll be right up. We, uh, we want you to show us around.”  


“Okie-dokie,” Sam nodded.  


“She’s obviously intoxicated or drugged,” Jack told his companions. “Daniel, you stay here. Keep her talking so she doesn’t do anything until we get to her. Teal’c, come with me.”  


“Sure, Jack,” Daniel agreed as Jack started around the edge of the pit, Teal’c right behind him. He could hear Daniel talking in a soothing voice as they went.  


“Sam. Sam, uh, that sure is a pretty dress.”

“You like it?” she replied, looking down at the yellow silk. “Turabis gave it to me.”  


“That’s nice,” Daniel said. “Where is Turabis?”  


“I dunno. She told me to stay and watch the kitty and I can play with it later. I wanna play now.”  


“No! Maybe later, Sam. You stay right there and wait for Jacky, uhhh Jack.”  


When Jack reached the far wall he found a passageway opening through it and a stairway directly inside. He ran up the steps, Teal’c close on his heels. At the top they were confronted with a locked door.  


Rattling the handle impatiently, Jack pressed his ear to the wooden panel. He heard a deep growl from below which built to a resounding roar. The lioness did not sound happy.  


“Nice kitty,” Sam cooed. “I think she wants to play, too.”  


“Sam, that’s not exactly Schrodinger down there,” Daniel called. “I don’t think either of us would make a good chew toy.”  


Jack heartily agreed. They had to get her out of there. “Rude of them not to leave us a spare key under the mat.” Moving out of the way, he gestured to the keyhole.  


The crease between Teal’c’s eyebrows revealed his confusion. “I see no mat, O’Neill.”  


Jack sighed. “Never mind, Teal’c, just blast it open.”  


Leveling his staff weapon, the Jaffa blew the lock right out of the door, which then swung open easily at his touch.  


Following him through the archway into the eyrie, Jack saw that Sam, attracted by the noise, had turned toward them and now stood with her back to the opening, still dangerously close to the dropoff, bouncing up and down on her toes. “Hello, Captain,” he said softly, moving out slowly.

“Jacky, Teal’cky,” she greeted them with a big smile. “Come see the kitty. I’m gonna go down and play. We can all go.”  


“Wait, Captain. Sam,” Jack modulated his voice, trying to talk as though to a child rather than to an officer. In her condition, it might be the best approach. He and Teal’c slowly walked toward her, one easy step at a time. “We can go see the kitty, but, uh, Daniel wants to come, too. We need to go down the stairs and get Daniel first. Then we can all go play with the kitty together.”  


Sam giggled at him again. “Stairs are silly,” she said. “Let’s jump.” She turned back to the opening, bending her knees and swinging her arms back as though about to leap.  


Together Jack and Teal’c jumped and snatched her, dragging her back from the edge before she could fall.  


“Is this a new game?” she asked them brightly.  


“Yeah, a game, Captain,” Jack breathed in relief. “Tag, you’re It. Now let’s go home.”  


“No! You’re not taking her away!” shrieked Turabis, entering their level through another doorway. “She has been dedicated to Sekhmet and her lioness. The goddess has deserted us for these many years. Carter is the sign we have waited for that Sekhmet will return to us. She belongs here - with the goddess, with the lioness, with me!”  


“We’re not leaving her here,” Jack said, “and there’s nothing you can do about it. Your goons are all dead and there’s no one left to stop us.”  


“The goddess will stop you! I will stop you!” Brandishing a wicked looking knife, the priestess lunged at them.

Jack pulled Sam behind him as Teal’c stepped forward to intercept the attacker. The blade slashed across his left arm, leaving a bright red streak across the dark flesh, before he grappled with the priestess. His hand closed about her wrist, applying pressure until her hold was forced open. The knife fell, skittering across the floor.  


Turabis glared at him with hatred but grew still. Her eyes downcast, she spit onto the floor at his feet. “Very well. Take her. But the curse of the lioness will go with you.”  


“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Jack looked at her in disgust. “Let her go, Teal’c. Come on, let’s get out of here.” He ushered Sam towards the staircase.  


Teal’c released the priestess and turned to follow.  


With a fierce shout, Turabis flung herself after him, grabbing for the staff weapon and fumbling for the switch. It discharged into the open door, severing it from its hinges. The heavy wooden slab crashed to the floor, the impetus propelling it over the edge into the pit below.  


Snarling, Teal’c wrenched his weapon from her grasp.  


Diving for the discarded knife, the priestess stumbled and struggled for balance.  


The SG-1 team watched appalled as she lost the battle and toppled over the edge. Rushing to the opening, they looked down into the pit. She lay in an unmoving heap at the bottom.  


“She must have broken her neck,” Jack commented, his arm tightening protectively around Carter’s waist, not wanting to take a chance on her slipping and sharing Turabis’ fate. He noticed Daniel kneeling by the rim also staring downward and called out to the scientist, “We’ll be right down.”  


Daniel waved in acknowledgment and sank back onto his heels, wearily closing his eyes. A pang of concern stabbed Jack as he realized the confrontation with the priestess had delayed them from getting his wounded teammate to the doctor.

He hadn’t even reached the doorway when he was recalled by a panic-stricken yell from below.  


“Ja-ack!”  


“Daniel!” Turning Sam over to Teal’c, Jack bolted back to the opening. He skidded to a halt at the nightmarish scene below.  


Daniel struggled wildly in the grip of the lioness. The cat’s yowls mingled with his desperate cries as the massive beast pinned him to the floor. His arms trembled violently as he poured all his strength into holding the cat at bay. His hands wrapped around the creature’s neck, throttling it, pushing the head with its large, wicked-looking teeth away from his throat’s tender flesh.  


Jack understood what had happened as his eyes swept across the pit. The fallen door lay propped at an angle, providing a ramp for the animal to climb. It must have sprung on his unsuspecting friend before he’d had a chance to draw his gun. Why had he left Daniel alone down there, in his weakened condition, unable to defend himself?  


Raising his own rifle, Jack drew a careful bead on the target. He stood, his finger on the trigger, waiting for a clear shot at the lioness. It didn’t come. The two bodies intertwined, tawny fur swirling into green fatigues and pale skin. Poised against the trigger, his finger began to shake. Lowering the rifle, Jack raised an arm to wipe the clammy sweat from his forehead.  


He couldn’t shoot. He couldn’t take a chance on hitting Daniel. Not again. Oh God, not twice in one day.  


He saw again his bullet slicing into Daniel’s head, carving a bloody swath across his scalp. No! He could not, would not let that happen a second time. No matter what.  


_No matter if you just stand here and watch Daniel die an excruciating death?_ a mocking voice echoed through his head. Jack shivered.

“O’Neill! We must aid Daniel Jackson.” Moving up beside him, Teal’c thrust Carter behind him as he readied his staff weapon.  


“No!” Jack pushed the weapon’s muzzle down, pointing it towards the floor. The energy bolts’ broader point of impact posed an even greater risk of hitting Daniel than his bullets did.  


“Jack, help!”  


The gasped appeal brought Jack’s head whipping back around to face the man wrestling for his life. God, what should he do? He couldn’t bear the thought of putting another bullet in his friend... but no more could he stand by and watch those deadly teeth slash his throat open. He had to take any chance offered, however slim, to save Daniel’s life... and if it came to the worst, a quick, merciful gunshot had to be preferable to the agonizing torment of being ripped apart by a wild animal.  


“I’ll do it,” he said quietly.  


Raising the rifle again, he sighted through the scope. He concentrated on the lioness, willing himself to distinguish attacker from victim. He fired, slamming a spray of bullets into the body he’d targeted. Blood spattered the golden coat as the cat collapsed with a final roar.  


“Daniel?”  


There was no answer and no movement from beneath the lioness. Oh God, had one of his bullets found a human target? His hands tightened convulsively on his weapon. If he’d shot Daniel... Jack turned and ran for the stairs.  


Teal’c followed closely, leading Sam.  


Rounding the pit at a dangerous speed, Jack dropped to his knees and began pulling at the dead cat. Teal’c joined him and they dragged the carcass off their teammate, whom they could now see moving to help push it away. Jack felt a rush of overwhelming relief at the sight.

Daniel rolled over and lay face down, breathing hard, head pillowed on his forearm.  


Placing a hand on the heaving back, Jack fearfully asked, “Daniel? You okay, buddy?”  


Raising his head, the scientist began to push himself upright.  


Helping him to sit up, Jack anxiously scanned him for signs of fresh injuries, but saw nothing beyond a few superficial scratches and bruises.  


“I’m okay,” Daniel managed, catching his breath and straightening his glasses. The azure eyes lingered on the dead lioness. “More lives than a cat, remember? Good shooting, Jack. I wasn’t expecting this to turn into a safari.”  


Jack released the breath he’d been unconsciously holding. If Daniel was joking, he must be all right. “I wasn’t expecting to see you playing Tarzan.” He assisted his teammate to his feet.  


“I am pleased to see you are unharmed, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c greeted him.  


“Daniel got to play with the kitty. My turn now,” Sam complained.  


“Uh, the kitty’s sleeping now, Sam,” Daniel informed her.  


“That’s right,” Jack backed him up. “Daniel played too hard and wore her out. We’ll find you something else to play with, something not quite so... lethal.”  


Sam pouted. “Don’t want something else, Jacky Wacky. Want a kitty. You wake up the kitty, Teal’cky Wealcky.”  


“I fear that is beyond my capabilities.”  


Shaking his head, Jack turned toward the entrance. “Come on, Daniel, let’s get you out of the lion’s den before I do go wacky. You too, Chicken Little. Give her a hand, Teal’c.”  


They made their way back to the altar room, Jack hovering near Daniel to lend his friend support if he faltered, while Teal’c looked after the tipsy Carter.

“Oh, more tea!” Sam exclaimed in glee as they arrived, reaching for a cup which still stood on the altar stand.  


“Tea?” Jack repeated in astonishment. “That tea must have some kick if that’s all you’ve been drinking.”  


“Empty,” Sam said in disappointment as she turned the cup upside down and shook it.  


“Just as well,” Jack muttered.  


“O’Neill.” Teal’c lifted a small canister from among the tea things and showed it to him. It appeared to contain a quantity of dried leaves or herbs - no doubt the tea in question.  


“Better bring it along,” Jack advised, “in case Dr. Fraiser needs to analyze it and its effects on Carter.”  


Gathering Sam’s abandoned belongings as well, the team left the pyramid.  


“Which way?” Daniel asked.  


“Oh, I think we’ll circle around the village back to the Stargate,” Jack proposed. “We don’t know how the happy villagers will take the news about their priestess and temple guards, not to mention their little pet.”  


“They may rejoice at their new freedom,” Teal’c theorized.  


“That’s a possibility,” Jack conceded. “Turabis and her buddies were probably the last connection to the Goa’ulds since they stopped visiting this planet. Maybe it’s time that link was broken for good.”  


“Yes, but they may not have any reason to hate or fear the priestess or the temple warriors,” Daniel observed. “We didn’t pick up any indications of that at the wedding. They may have settled into an amicable relationship, in which case they might not be at all pleased with us for killing them.”

“I’d just as soon not take a chance on the wedding turning into a lynching,” Jack decided. “We haven’t got time to waste on explanations in any case. Hammond can authorize another mission to handle that if that’s Command’s decision. Right now we need to get you to the doctor. Let’s go.”

***

“Catnip?!” Jack repeated the doctor’s word incredulously. “You’re telling me Carter got drunk on catnip?”  


“Not exactly,” Dr. Fraiser corrected him. “It’s an herb that has properties similar to catnip. Infused into a tea, which is what I understand Captain Carter drank, it would have intoxicating results. I don’t believe she’ll suffer any aftereffects apart from a possible hangover, but I’m going to keep her in the infirmary overnight for observation. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”  


“Oh, this is a beaut. Thanks, doc.” With a brief rap on the door, he proceeded to enter Carter’s room, where Teal’c was keeping the captain company. The cut on his arm had healed cleanly, thanks to Junior.  


“How’s Catwoman feeling?” Jack asked in a loud, cheery voice, grinning as he saw Carter wince at the noise. “Recovered yet? I expect you back on duty tomorrow, Captain, so no tea breaks.”  


“You’re not going to let me live this down, are you, Colonel?” Sam eyed him warily.  


“Not a chance, Captain,” Jack answered, beaming at her. “Addressing a superior officer as some sort of nursery rhyme character must be against regulations, or at least it ought to be, and it has to carry some penalty.”  


“I was afraid of that.” She sighed.  


“Just be glad Hammond postponed the debriefing and left the room before he heard you call him Georgie Porgie.”

“Oh, sir, I didn’t! Did I?”  


Her look of alarm drew a reassuring grin. “Don’t worry, Captain, he won’t hear it from me.”  


Teal’c looked from one to the other in puzzlement. “Is there some significance to these names Captain Carter used? Are they insults?”  


“Not exactly, just undignified,” Jack explained. “The captain will have to introduce you to Mother Goose.”  


“I see.” It was not apparent from the Jaffa’s face, however, that he actually did see.  


“How’s Daniel, sir?” Sam grabbed an opportunity to change the subject.  


“Doc Fraiser cleaned him up and stitched up that crease in his scalp. A few days of bed rest and he’ll be right as rain.”  


“I’m glad to hear that,” Sam smiled.  


“I’m on my way to look in on him now. I’ll tell him you were asking after him.”  


“Thank you, sir.”  


“I will visit Daniel Jackson when you are done, O’Neill.”  


“Okay, Teal’c, I’ll stop back in and give you the word.” With a small wave, Jack departed.  


He hesitated briefly outside Daniel’s door, then with a determined shake of his head he walked in.  


At first he thought Daniel was asleep, but the blue eyes opened at once and turned towards him, lighting in welcome. “Hi, Jack. Come on in.” Daniel reached for his glasses on the bedside stand.

“Hey,” Jack murmured with a smile. His eyes took in the bandage over the shaved patch on Daniel’s head.  


Noticing the direction of Jack’s gaze, Daniel said, “Dr. Fraiser assured me it’d grow back. I just couldn’t bring myself to let them cut it all off.”  


“Didn’t want anyone to mistake you for one of us military types, eh?” Jack dragged a chair over to the bed and sat down.  


“I don’t think there’s any fear of that,” Daniel smiled. “It’d take more than a haircut.”  


Jack looked closely at his friend. Daniel was pale, but seemed in good spirits and probably just needed rest, like the doc had said. Lion wrestling wasn’t exactly the most restful activity to follow up an injury. Scalp wounds were bloody messes but looked much worse than they actually were. He’d been relieved to hear her confirm that. It had been a close call. Too damn close for his comfort.  


He began to talk about Sam’s condition and relay her words, but after a spate of babbling and joking, his voice trailed off. He stared sightlessly at the array of medical equipment beyond the bed.  


Pensive eyes behind glass lenses studied him thoughtfully. “Jack, I don’t want you blaming yourself over my getting shot. It wasn’t your fault I got pulled into the line of fire.”  


The dark eyes snapped back to the light ones. “It was my bullet...”  


“Aimed at the warrior, not at me,” Daniel clarified. “It was the guard who almost got me killed, not you. You’ve been in enough battles to know that.”  


“Yeah, I have, haven’t I?” Jack’s tone was bitter. “You’d think I’d have learned enough lessons by now, yet I can’t kick this nasty habit of repeating myself. First it was Charlie...” His voice broke on his son’s name.

“That was different.” The blue eyes narrowed. “I’m not a child, Jack. I know the risk I’m taking, we’re all taking, as part of this project. I’ve been in a few battles myself since I joined the SGC. I go through that Gate with my eyes open.”  


Jack regarded him intently. “Yes, you do,” he agreed slowly, “and you have the right to take that risk and fight those battles. I’m sorry, Daniel. I didn’t mean to take that away from you or to put you down in any way. You’re a valuable part of this team.” He paused and the next words were almost inaudible. “Too valuable to lose.”  


Daniel blinked at the admission. “I trust you to make sure I’m not lost. I know you care about the people under your command, Jack.”  


Jack shook his head impatiently. “I shouldn’t let that get in the way of doing my job. That’s why...” He compressed his lips, leaving the thought unsaid.  


Daniel considered him. “I was there, Jack,” he said quietly. “I saw what went down.”  


Jack closed his eyes, picturing the brutal scene, then reopened them to focus on Daniel grimly. “Say it. I lost control.”  


“I think it’s understandable...”  


“No, it’s not. My behavior was unacceptable. I’m a seasoned combat veteran. I don’t lose control... not over casualties, not over deaths. The military can’t function with its officers getting emotional like that.”  


Taking care to avoid the bandaged area, Daniel raked his hair back in frustration. “God, Jack, why are you always so much harder on yourself than you are on any of us?”  


“I’m in command. I have to be able to contain my feelings in combat or I could get us all killed.” Beyond that was the backlash those feelings had caused, making him hesitate to take any action at all during the lion attack. He’d gone from one extreme to the other, all due to his emotional reactions... reactions he couldn’t permit to rule him again.

“Jack, I don’t want to go into combat with someone who considers me an acceptable loss. I want a commander who has a personal stake in keeping me alive.”  


Jack held his inner conflict in check with a stony mask. “That still doesn’t excuse losing it the way I did.”  


“Maybe not. That doesn’t mean you stop feeling. Maybe it means you need to figure out a different way of handling your feelings than stuffing them into an internal pressure cooker until they explode on you again.”  


Steepling his fingers, Jack contemplated Daniel’s words. Maybe he did need to reevaluate his choices. One thing was sure - Daniel had to know more about dealing with emotional issues than he did. He wasn’t comfortable even talking about them. He shifted in his seat. “Maybe you’ve got a point.”  


“You’re a good soldier, Jack, and a good officer. Don’t start doubting yourself because you find out you’re human after all. Your humanity’s one reason I trust you with my life.”  


This time Jack held the candid gaze without shifting. How was it this kid had such a knack for seeing past all his carefully constructed defenses? He didn’t know how he could live up to such faith. Yet, he had to try. He drew a shaky breath. “I’ll give it some thought,” he said with a smile. “Thanks.” He got up. “Teal’c wants to stop in to see you before you call it a night. I’ll go send him in.”  


“Hey, Jacky.”  


The name stopped him in his tracks and he turned, gritting his teeth behind a strained smile. “I’m going to bust Carter to lieutenant for that... no, make that sergeant. In case I wasn’t clear when I said, ‘Don’t go there,’ what I meant was... **don’t** go there. I don’t know what I can bust a civilian to, but I’ll think of something. Don’t underestimate me.”

“I never underestimate you, Jack.” Daniel smiled, unfazed by the threat. “I think we should offer to take Sam out for catnip shooters on our next night off.”  


Jack’s chuckle sounded warmly in the room. “As long as you explain to Teal’c that doesn’t involve target practice.”  


THE END


End file.
